Flat panel display system is typically built and improved to present better picture quality of video media. The flat panel display system may have one or several speakers embodied into peripheral frame of the flat panel display system to play accompanying audio media. Because it is commonly disadvantageous to enlarge thickness of system enclosure or frame periphery region surrounding displaying region, above arrangement of speakers limits the size of each speaker and number of speakers that could be feasibly accommodated. Thus, sound quality rendered by the onboard speakers is much inferior to an independent sound system, and, typically limited to lower level of stereo sound. In general, the onboard speakers of flat panel display system seems to be more like a conveniently add-on feature upon presumption of not having substantial detrimental effect on the primitive displaying features rendered by flat panel display. For the same reason, many flat panel display system does not provide audio playing feature at all, leaving audio media to be played by an independent audio system that can deliver high quality surrounding sounds and enriched sounding features for much better viewer experience.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical viewer context to view a movie played on a flat panel display is illustrated. The flat panel display 10, for example a flat panel television, shows the pictures of the movie in displaying surface region 11 surrounded by frame region 12. The onboard speakers 13 are incorporated inside the frame region. Due to inferior sound quality of the onboard speakers, an independent sounding system, for example a home theater system, is installed in the room to play audio media of the movie. The sounding system has a central electronic unit 17 to process input audio media and drive system speakers. The system speakers include a front center speaker 14, front left and right speakers 15, rear surrounding speakers 16, and a subwoofer 18 for low frequency sounds. More advanced home theater systems may have more speakers to render more channels of surrounding sounds.
Flat panel display is made generally irrelevant to speaker technology. The presence of speakers inside enclosure of a flat panel display only involves system level installation of discrete and separate speaker components. As flat panel display technology advances remarkably, audio media sounding technology advances according to its own technological path not much correlating with display technology and seemingly retaining such trend in foreseeable future. Under view of such trend, a future flat panel display seems either not having audio sounding feature or having speaker components installed at system level just like how speaker feature is currently implemented.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for the enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.